


A Welcome Sight

by Nicxan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Samus couldn't remember what happened before she woke up. All she could remember was a bright light dancing at the edge of her line of vision, seemingly unending.Snake gets her up to speed, but there's one part that bothers her.





	A Welcome Sight

_“She’s waking up. About time. Does she make a habit of staying passed out longer than everyone else?”_  
  
_“Don’t be so rude--!”_  
  
The voices sounded so far away. Samus’ brows furrowed; she hesitated to open her eyes. She didn’t want that blinding light dancing at the edges of her vision. Not again. She couldn’t stand it anymore. Everything as it is was so hazy, and it was so pleasantly dim now … Surely it would be fine if she just rested a bit longer.  
  
“Samus!”  
  
A familiar, gruff voice pulled her back. Samus forced herself to open her eyes, and she blinked in surprise. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her abdomen cut through her daze and forced her to lay back down against the stone. ‘ Stone …? ’ Samus craned her head and looked around.  
  
The area was volcanic – now that she had time to wake up, she could feel the blistering heat from the nearby lava. At least it looked like it wasn’t going to erupt. Didn’t feel like it, either. Samus tried to twist her body to get a better look, but the dull, throbbing ache in her shoulders stopped her. She let out a quiet grunt before resigning to staying still.  
  
“Don’t move so fast.” Snake reached out and touched her shoulder gingerly.  “Look, we know you’re tough, but give it a second. You can’t walk off missiles in a serious battle, Samus. No one’s that good.”  
  
Missiles? She would remember being shot with missiles; every fight with Snake was a memorable one. Had something happened? Samus tried to recall what had happened for the past … god, how long …? How long was she out? What had she been doing?  
  
The confusion must have shown on her face. Snake frowned to himself and glanced at the other fighters nearby. “She’s awake. Check around, make sure there aren’t any of those puppets left. I’ll keep an eye on her.”  
  
“Well, now. Bossy today, aren’t we?” Snake gave Bayonetta a pointed look, and she rolled her eyes. “Fine, I get it.  I’ll be nice – I won’t deprive you of the chance to catch up,” Bayonetta added. Samus could barely see her trademark smirk. “Come on, Peach.”  
  
Samus couldn’t even muster the strength to wave at them. She simply laid there, staring up at the clouded skies.  
  
“Samus.”  
  
“… Snake. What happened to me?”  
  
Snake glanced away, his mouth set in a grim line. “This is gonna take a while to explain. So just … stay still and listen.” Samus sighed, but said nothing. Instead, she settled in and prepared herself for a long, long story.  
  
She couldn’t say she was used to that – not from Snake. And for some reason, that made her nervous.

 

* * *

 

“… so, it’s … taken a while to get people back.  We have groups doing a sweep to make sure we got everyone.” Snake pulled out a cigarette from his pack, and lit it.  
  
Apparently, this whole thing had gotten to him. ‘ _I can’t even help. I don’t know what to say._ ’  
  
Samus took a pause in his explanation to process what she, exactly, had been told. She had been out of sorts for a week or more; no one knew the exact time. They could only measure time after Kirby had showed up. That, she could accept. She could also accept that Snake had to beat her to bring her back to her senses. Really, she was grateful.  
  
But one thing nagged at her, and she couldn’t shake it or accept it. 

She broke the brief moment of silence with a hoarse whisper. “… I was being used to make puppets, then. ”  
  
“Yeah,” Snake muttered uncomfortably. He rubbed the back of his neck, and turned to blow the smoke away from her. “I fought a lot of fake Samuses to get the one that actually matters. I sure as hell wasn’t going to leave you under that … thing’s control. Not if I can help it.”  
  
Samus heard his words, but a wave of nausea made it difficult to actually listen. She had been a servant – a drone, a slave – to some … thing? That creature with the wings, that had created all those Master Hands? She barked out a sardonic laugh, which made Snake pause.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Samus shook her head mutely. She wanted to tell him about the Phazon, and how Dark Samus had used the parasite to control her fellow hunters. She wanted to tell him how she could feel its influence try and overtake hers, and how hard she had to fight to keep moving ahead. About the times she threw up to expel the poison from her body. How it still haunted her to this day.  
  
She wanted to mention the nightmares she had about Dark Samus actually manipulating her mind and will by using Phazon strings. How she made her kill the people she cared for most, to infect them, to grow its power.  
  
Galeem had done what Dark Samus didn’t: control her. Her nightmares had come to fruition.  
  
She didn’t even want to think about what she was forced to do to the fighters – to Snake. A longer look at him showed that he had been bandaged up. Were they burns? Had she hit him with the Paralzyer one too many times? What – what did –  
  
“Hey, stay with me.” Snake’s gloved hand gently cupped her cheek. Samus blinked, but didn’t turn her head.  “What’s wrong?”  
  
“You’re hurt.” It was all she could manage. She wanted to hold him. She wanted to take back whatever she had done to hurt him. ‘ _What’s done is done, though. You can’t undo it._ ’ Samus frowned to herself, and it took a moment for her to find the words she wanted to say. “… I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Look, don’t beat yourself up. I reacted the same way. Got upset, because I hurt Mario. But we weren’t the ones fighting them. We were being used by Galeem. That’s all there is to it.” Snake shrugged and shifted to sit next to Samus.  
  
“But I’m the one that --”  
  
“Not going to blame you. Besides, you know how to actually use your skills. Galeem didn’t. That’s how I know it wasn’t you.”  
  
Curiosity got the best of her. Samus tilted her head to look up at him. “What makes you say that?”  
  
“I know that you wouldn’t jump around without a reason and wait around to get shot at. You don’t stand still while I get the grenades out, either.” Samus couldn’t help but laugh, which made the abdomen pain flare up again, but she didn’t even care. “You’re smarter than that.”  
  
“Christ. I’m … I’m glad I wasn’t awake enough to be aware of that.” Samus shifted and slowly sat up – slowly – just barely enough so she could rest her head on Snake’s thigh. “Thank you.”  
  
“Anytime. Can’t have you fighting like a rookie, can we?”  
  
“No, we can’t.” Her eyes slowly shut, and she focused on the feeling of Snake’s arm over her, his steady breathing, and the relative peace. Just as she realized she had started to drift off, she spoke up to force herself to stay awake. “… When do we need to get moving? There’s still some people trapped, aren’t there?”  
  
“It’ll take a while to make sure we’ve got this section cleaned out,” Snake responded. “Just get some rest right now. Don’t push yourself.”  
  
She wanted to protest, and insist on explaining where, exactly, she had been coming from. What she had been so afraid of, why even thinking about Galeem made her sick. But considering how tiredness hit her the second she had shut her eyes, she couldn’t be bothered to stay awake anymore.  
  
She’d explain everything after this was over. She owed that much to Snake, after everything he had done to get her back in control of her own body and mind.  
  
Samus let herself relax, untense, and drift off to sleep.


End file.
